This invention relates to nuclear reactors, and in particular to that kind of nuclear reactor which is cooled by, and whose core is submerged in a pool of, a freezable liquid.
The invention has arisen in the context of reducing the capital cost of large power-producing liquid metal cooled fast breeder reactors, and of increasing the safety thereof.